


没有未来的野犬

by 路过的西都市民 (boloud)



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloud/pseuds/%E8%B7%AF%E8%BF%87%E7%9A%84%E8%A5%BF%E9%83%BD%E5%B8%82%E6%B0%91
Summary: 关于名为由良吾郎的男人的过去*轻微北56
Relationships: 北56
Kudos: 2





	没有未来的野犬

**Author's Note:**

> 因为看了那个男人的自传（？）忽然想写的东西  
> 背景有参考小说版（虽然各种地方很怪但是ry  
> *几乎都是自我补完，不要信  
> 希望能带上点敏味（？？？

长大以后想做什么？由良吾郎从来没有被这样问过。  
儿童福利院的指导员们虽然能够温柔地对待他，但神色中有着无法抹去的悲伤与怜悯。  
敏感而又叛逆的孩子最讨厌的神情。  
至于吾郎本身，也不是那种讨人喜欢的类型。  
因不常打理而积攒着灰尘与其他各种污秽的天然卷、带着普通孩子不会拥有的冷漠的混浊双眼、以及难以抑制的暴力倾向，不仅令院里的朋友们排斥，甚至有时连指导员也感到害怕。  
「由良君、不和大家一起玩吗？」  
曾经有不了解状况的新孩子这样问过。  
她的眼中没有吾郎看惯的恐惧或是厌恶，于是他破天荒地回答了：  
「嗯。因为太无聊了。假装相亲相爱没有意义。」  
「由良君是这样想的吗？」  
他再未理睬，继续专注地看着墙边的蚂蚁将青虫尸体分解后搬走。  
所以当因盗窃而被巡警抓住说教「你也考虑下自己的将来吧」的时候，吾郎毫无感觉。  
（什么将来，明明现在都过不下去。幸福家庭出生的条子懂什么，只会说一堆大话。）  
吾郎摆着那张比幼时更显恐怖的脸，抬起眼睑面无表情地盯着对面的巡警。  
「……唉」警官叹了口气，以「下次再这样就要通知家长了」为结语，放过了他。  
然而毫无悔意的吾郎一犯再犯，最终连唯一会将他领回的院长都感到厌烦，摆出了难看的脸色：  
「警官先生也说了吧？再犯的话就不是这么简单能解决的，必须记在档案里了。」  
由良吾郎瞥了眼已经比他矮上一截的院长，没有说话。  
之后他就从福利院里消失了。  
虽然曾被说将来只能成为一个小混混，或是别的什么类型的罪犯，但有那么段时间，由良吾郎在好好地打工。  
那并不是因为他意识到自己在犯罪，而是因为不打工无法生存下去。  
吾郎也想过盗窃或是抢劫来获取金钱，但警方突然开展的肃清行动令其难以下手，不得不在一个仓库中做搬运工作。  
某天工资结算后，在回暂住地的路上，他被工友拦下。  
「把钱交出来，小鬼。」  
比他壮上一圈的工友说道。  
「哦、已经安全了吗。」  
吾郎摆出了格斗的架势。  
「你这小鬼在说什么。听不懂我刚才的话吗。」  
「没和你说。」  
「讨人厌的小鬼。还是让我用拳头教教你怎么尊重大人吧。」  
工友挥舞着右手冲了过来。  
低身躲过并后踢，接着转身挥出拳头，在对方还未反应过来之前揪住衣领补上几拳，战斗毫无悬念地结束了。  
「就只有这种程度吗。」  
将工友钱包中的纸币塞进裤兜，吾郎吹着口哨离开，消失在街道上。  
在那之后的两年间，由良吾郎再也没有试着工作。  
他本人的意愿是原因之一，年龄过小则是另一方面。  
法定未成年的吾郎若好好工作，也只能找一些便利店的营业员之类的零工，完全无法维生。虽然曾有机会成为某大组的若众，但不愿遵循道上规矩的他拒绝了。  
由良吾郎这个名字再次以文字形式出现，是在警方的档案中。  
到达了需负刑事责任年纪的吾郎在一次收债的过程中被警察抓住，以抢劫伤害罪起诉。  
本来只是一个过场的庭审环节，却因为辩护律师变为了一场艰苦的战斗。  
「相信我、不会让你被判有罪的」、「都交给我不用担心」，作为辩护律师的北冈秀一带着自信的笑容这样说着，没有吾郎见惯的恐惧或悲怜，充满真实的热情，令他敞开了心扉。  
（我、或许就是为了与老师您相遇而存在的。）  
被判无罪后，吾郎下定了今后的人生全部用来侍奉秀一的决心。  
他将自己的未来献给了秀一。  
但秀一并没有这样的想法。  
「吾郎酱将来想做什么？」  
早已习惯吾郎服务的秀一系上餐巾这样问。  
（老师是想到了什么才会问的？）  
吾郎迎来了从未有过的强烈呕吐感。  
（我只想陪在老师身边。）  
被不适打败的吾郎没能够把这句话说出口。  
他沉默着。  
不过随口问出的秀一拿起刀叉，将注意力转移到午餐上，丝毫没有发现吾郎的表情怪异。


End file.
